Files of various sorts are well known wherein papers, sheets, envelopes and the like (hereinafter "papers) to be stored are releasably held by strings, clips, rings, clamped strips or the like which penetrate them. But all these demand that the holes in the papers through which these shall pass, and their place of attachment to the files generally correspond. For this to happen the distancing must be standardized. Where adjustability is given it is a limited one and may involve separate, separately insertable, retainers.
But for some types of papers the holes are at non-standard distances as between paper of one origin and that of another. A particular example is computer printout paper, different makes or uses of which have various different spacings between their edges.